The Plant vs Zombies Story season 1
by Zhengofett
Summary: Mysterious things but follow the Plants funny stupid adventure as they try to defeat Edgar George Zomboss. Can be funny to some people. Comment, review, and follow.
1. Trailer For PVZ Ehat the Hell

When Plants clash against Zombies, some stuff happens. Like funny moments...

I don't have a mom.

It is Mother Nature, you asshole.

Some mysterious stuffs.

Well, why do the plants cause world destruction?

Why do Zomboss want to take over the world?

Find out in Plant Vs Zombies; What the hell?

Coming soon on !


	2. Episode one: Meteor Crash

THEME SONG

One day, Zomboss is bored trying to destroy Neighborville because he Zombies are even more dumber than before. Then he thought of one good plan, beat the hell out of the stupid zombies and replacing them with a bunch of zombies that are much more smarter than them. Meanwhile, a zombie named Lan Zombo is there on a guard duty. He is one of the samrtest zombie alive so far. The other is Zomboss and his colleagues, Blackeye and Sonny Zomboss. He then murmur the words brains afterwards.

Zomboss try to achieve what no Zombies achieve, take over Neighborville. However, the plants and David Blazing, aka Crazy Dave, always stop him. He thought of another plan, Zombotany. He will take a sample of a plant DNA and mix it with.a zombie DNA. Then, the zombie will have the plants power and will use it against them. However, all the zombies are too pussy to allow Zomboss to use them as his lab subject, so it isn't really likely the plan will work, so he yell," Lan Zombo please come to my lab right now!"

Meanwhile, the plants are having a party at a plant known as Primal Peashooter's house. It is his 1,000,000 years old birthday party and Peashooter, Snow Pea, Flame Pea, Threepeater, Pea Pod, Grandpa Pea, Sky Pea, and Repeater is going to give him a cookout dinner. Then, a meteor come crashing down and it hit Primal Peashooter. " What the Fuck is going on here?" He yell.

" You get struck by a meteor" say a Peashooter name Peas.

" Wait, there are words on that meteor for some reason. Let me read it 2116 July dear fellow plants in the past, I did like to inform you that David Blazing of the future has create a portal one hundred years ago. As the new century wages on, the zombies discover the portal and created for the zombies te a mass destruction weapon out of it, benefiting them in lots of ways. Please stop Crazy Dave from creating the portal or else the world will be destroy. From, David Blazing." Read a sky-shooter name Reed.

" So what are you guys waiting for? Let's go find Crazy Dave and stop the Apocalypse!" Yell grandpa Pea.

Meanwhile, in a bush, a hidden zombie laugh as they put his plan in action. The plants are such a fool, he thought to himself, and they don't know it is I, Edgar George Zomboss of the year of 2116 .wrote that letter to prevent the resistance that protagonist has created for the zombies. Then, he took out a Click Phone and dial his present form's number. Zomboss from the future say, " all go as plan, my past self."

Meanwhile, Crazy Dave is working on a weird looking portal name Plant Watts 2000. It could transport any plant to any place on Earth. He haven't tell any plants about it yet because he is not complete with it. He know that the plants might not even like his idea to stop zombie world wide. Also, he think that the zombies are also going to find out about the portal. When he screw a screw into the last part, however, a Plant yell, " STOP CRAZY DAVE!"

" Umba?" say Crazy Dave. ( Huh?)

" It's a trap!" Yell a Sky shooter.

" Num" say Crazy Dave. ( No) " Also, leave now or I tell your mother."

" We don't have a mother."

" Yes, it is Mother Nature bitch."

" So?

" I am telling."

" Anyways, it is a trap. Boys, destroy that machine!" say a Sunflower.

Then, Peashooter and Repeater come to the portal machine and destroy it while the other plants are annoying Crazy Dave to death. Then, Crazy Dave look around and see that his portal device is destroy, he get very mad. However, the plants are celebrating because they think they save the world, but Crazy Dave know that things are going to be worse, sooner or later. Meanwhile, Zomboss from the future see the whole destruction of the machine and is going to go to step 2 tell his past self to take over the world, one country at a time.

Special Feature present

Peashooter!

This is a basic plant that look cute and protect your lawn. It destroy zombies and have many cousins. Those are important facts!

Crazy Dave

Now back to the story!

Future Zomboss goes to Present Zomboss lair and say, " We will win the plants"

Present Zomboss say, " Who are you?"

" You from the future, dummy."

" Wouldn't I die or you die because of this encounter?"

" Never thought of that. Just to tell you that you can start raiding New York City right now and no plants will stop you. In fact, raid anywhere xcept Neighborville and you can have no difficulty defeating them and eat there brains."

" Hope you are telling the truth."

" Of cousre I am."

" Wait, you look so ugly."

" I am you!"

" Well, future me is ugly as shit. Me want to go die now."

" You too are ugly."

" You are a disgrace!"

" I am not a disgrace to the zomboss, doh. It is because I am you."

" Just leave"

" On Optimum news, Zombies wreck the hell out of New York. Everyone is a piece of shit. I am Newsreporter Johnny, and a Zombie is recently biting my frontal lobe. Bye forever and Where the fuck is the plants?"

As you can see, the whole zombie attack is on the news, but no plants watch it because it is annoying the way it focus only on zombie. Also, there is no wifi because they forget to pay Time Warner Cable and Optimum. This continue on for one hundred years before a Peashooter name Penelope finally notice it. Then the plants go to the zombie mansion to figure out what happen. " What's going on here?" ask Guacodile.

" Thanks for helping us taking over the world because you destroy the portal", he yell.

" What?"

" Now before I disintegrate all of you, any last words?"

" Can we visit the past, August 2016 for five minutes?"

" I guess yes, but make it quick!"

August 2016

Peashooter see that the Primal Peashooter get hit by the meteor. Then, Sky Shooter grab the meteor and threw it as far as he can, all the way to the next Galaxy. " Yes!"

And since the plant did not read the letter, that means that the zombies never takeover the world in the first place, The present Zomboss yell to the Future, " I WILL KILL YOU!"

But then the future zap the past Zomboss, which cause the past one to die. While the future Zomboss laugh, he slowly get faint away and he yell, " Curse you plants!"

Back in Primal Peashooter's house, PP is actually still alive and well, because the meteor isn't on him anymore. Primal Peashooter say, " Where the hell is the cake and where are you guys?"

" Ummm... can we not talk." say a sky-shooter.

" HOW RUDE ARE YOU TO ELDERS!" say Primal Peashooter as he ran trying to kill the rest of the Plants.

THE END


	3. Episode 2: Peashooter Torture Electronic

Theme Song

"Huh? What is going on?"ask Peashooter as he is being drag by a mysterious plant with a knive as his eyes are cover with blindfold.

" Shush you little piece of stupid shit. Close your mouth or else I shit into it and make you taste my waste." The plant-napper say to the Peashooter.

Then, they enter a building with snapdragon statues and a long stair case full of frozen puffsroom and Sunshroom. On the top was a very large statue of Wasabi Whip, who was once said to rescue the frozen plants from being permanent ice cube while holding off a gargantuar. The plant is very red, he is very tough to fight too. He is nickname the red stinger and is bringing Peashooter to Crazy Dave altar for the thing he once done, rape Penny the time travel device in order to prove you can marry machine. Just like the plants say, that Peashooter epic fail and he instead travel back to the dark ages and he have to wait until he apologize to Penny for trying to rape a machine, which is her.

Peashooter say to Red Stinger," You Fucking arrest me for a crime I commited 50 months ago with Penny?"

Red Stinger," No but you are arrested for throwing up on Crazy Dave taco."

Peashooter then reply," so what the hell is my sentence?"

" Stay in jail for one day with a TV a computer an IPad and a cell phone," say Red Stinger as he remove Peashooter's blindfold so Peashooter can see who kidnap him for vomitting on Crazy Dave Taco.

" Hey that's not so bad."

RS push Peashooter into a room and lock the door. It just looks like a mini apartment with a potty on sight, which is pretty much old and the TV is very big and the speakers are also on." Great" yell Peashooter " I wanna see what's on TV."

When Peashooter turn on the TV, a big pony pop out and Peashooter get freak out. Then it turn into a clear blue sky with a noise Peashooter hate so much which is the worst animation all plants could watch, My Little Pony. It freak Peashooter out so much that he try to switch to another channel, but the volume seems to get louder, until Peashooter's Mind is full of My Little Pony songs and words. He look down at the remote and say," shit."

The remote actually only have on and off button and volume settings, but it does not have channel setting because it is built in order to make Peashooter rage and troll so that he won't vomit on the Tacos again. Peashooter press the off button and the TV shut down and he grab the IPad and search for the games. There is only one game mark with a question mark, so when he press it, he get jump scare by Chica. "How the heck I already get jumps care by that fatass Chicken?"

Peashooter then restart the whole game but what he doesn't know is that there is NO way to beat night one even though it is call night one. The game is set to super speedy and hardcore difficulty, so within one hour, Peashooter drop the IPad down and yell," HOW CAN I FUCKING WIN THIS THING?"

Peashooter then go to the App Store and search for games to download, however, all of the things he want to download require an Apple ID in order to play. Peashooter fuck up his own Apple ID once and he forget his Password, which is INCORRECT! Peashooter is enrage at the poor electronic and wonder what he will do for the next fucking twenty hours besides sleeping. Peashooter mad hate to sleep because he nearly get eaten by a Sarlacc while sleeping. He turn to the computer and find out there is a PVz full version download to it. When he log on, however, there is no Peashooter seeds. "Oh my fucking goodness, where in nature is me?"

Then he read a content that says they ban Peashooter for one day off plant vs zombies games, because of the vomitting on Crazy Dave Taco. "Holy Crap, they fucking make that a crime?" Yell Peashooter as he smash the IPad right into the TV and disintegrated the control.

Then a new content is download and say "because Peashooter curse souch, he is officially ban from Plant vs Zombie story until he stop saying curse words and he stop smashing the electronics for this little purpose. I am calm now because Peashooter is mad stupid and what is he even the main character of this story on the first place?"

Then Peashooter is slowly disintegrate into pixels as he tell," OkAY I WILL STOP CURSING for God's sake and I wann go to sleep!"

" You Pass the Test now you may continue this story of yours."

Peashooter lay down on bed and start to smirk at the sky as he pull out the phone and contact his lawyer, which is Darth Vader an he tell him to use Force to help him escape this mad prison. Darth Vader force choke Peashooter all the way to the roof before he let go off him and say," Where in the universe is he?"

Peashooter start to run until he bump into Time Warp. She is singing so Peashooter kept on recycle back and forth until Red Stinger finally hit Peashooter and tell him to go back to jail, oops, more like threaten him to go to jail because he is ready to zap Peashooter with laser. Then, a zombie pop out and say," You Plants are so stupid! I commit that crime, and my name is Lan Zombo!"

"So you make me in this mess an I am the one that need to take this punishment because you vomit in the Tacos? Red Stinger I am not guilty of this and you all owe me some money as well." Say Peashooter.

Red Stinger say," Fuck you zombie, you are under arrest!"

"Where can you place me, in prison?"

" In the zombie torture room!"

"OH NO MY FUCKING GOD!"

" Can I call Peas to pick me up?"

" Sure Peashooter," say Red Stinger.


	4. Episode 3 Crap and Peas

THEME SONG

Zomboss and his clone, Sonny Zomboss, was watching over the Zombies as they are gathering supplies for a plan of Zomboss, which is very evil and could destroy the future of the world. It is a device made to suck up all the sun, in which stop most of the plants energy source except for the mushrooms, which is very weak to Zomboss. Then, an explosion happen and Zomboss look around and saw that his whole bedroom explode. Then, a zombie come out and run away from a mysterious light. Zomboss order all the zombies to attack the light, but every zombie reply," WE ARE A bIG STUPID PUSSY!"

Meanwhile Crazy Dave is having fun with his plants until a bright light enter his greenhouse and all the plants look at it curiously as the light fade with lots of sun energy for the plants. A plant pop out from the light and say " Howdy people, my name is Gold Blossom and Crazy Guy hired me to help fight Zombies!"

A Skyshooter ask," Are you new around here?"

Primal Peashooter ask Skyshooter," Did you just say Are you mew a pound pear?" (Primal Peashooter is nearly deaf, FYI)

Gold Blossom just laugh until she disappear with tons of sun on the Floor and the plants sort the sun in size order. There is 4 large and 1 medium sun, which is approximately 500 sun in value. It is enough energy for all plants. Crazy Dave tell all plants they should have a party, but nearby is a Z-mech, which is listening to all the words the plants are saying, hopping to know what is going on. It say ," New Plant Boogie Party at night!" It repeat it a lot of times so Zomboss can get annoyed by it.

Meanwhile, after the sun sucker failure, Zomboss was creating a new type of Zombie call Giga. Gigas give all zombie the same amount of hp for gargantuan add to the zombies own hp and make them super powerful. So far he only have a giga football before the bright light, now he have a piece of zombie crap mix with bird crap. "Giga Bird Crap!" Yell every single zombie, making Zomboss all enrage.

The bird crap did do something to plants. As zomboss place it near a fail synthetic Peashooter , it get kill by the foulness of the Bird crap, making it dead afterwards. Zomboss think of a brilliant ( or stupid) way to get rid of plants using the fail giga bird crap so that the plants all die from the foul smell. However, he forget there was a force field around Crazy Dave house, which prevent zombies or foul smell to enter, an if it senses any of those things, they are disintergrated by 200000 watts laser, wiping any thing bad out of existence.

Zomboss then remember that so he hack a TV network and the ad say," Do you want to prank someone but that person always found out? Do you prank them with mustache, fake poop, but they never fall for it? Use Bird Crap to change it! Smear it all over your friends house as you like to! Call now and it is for free! Shipment is also for free! What are you waiting for, a smack in the butt? Call now for a free jar of Bird Crap!"

Meanwhile, Crazy Dave is trying to find a new air freshener for the greenhouse, so when he saw the ad, the first thought that enter his mind is Air Freshener! He seriously thought that the BIRD CRAP is an AIR FRESHENER! Crazy Dave dial the number and order approximately 10000 bird crap for every single plant in the greenhouse, not knowing that the crap can be( spoil alert, I can not tell you.) When he finally get the order, he place one in every single flower pot hoping the plants will like the new smell. When Peashooter return, he yell," WHHAT THE HECK IS THIS FUCKING SMELL! IT SMELL LIKE SHITTY ASS HOLE BIRDDY CRAP!"

All other plants yell the same thing and they found bird crap next to their flower pot and they threw it to the garbage while they forget the sign, DO NOT DISPOSE! Then, all the bird crap gather as one gigantic BIRD CRAP! It can talk, move, and do everything a bird can do and human can do and Craps can do. It say," WHO DARE TO DISPOSE MEGA BIRD CRAP Y?"

"HOLY CRAP IT IS AN ALIVE FUCKING STUPID BIRD CRAP AND HE THINK HE IS A BOSS!" Yell Peashooter as he launch a pea to the bird crap as the crap absorbs the pea," ON MY FUCKING NATURE HOW CANT THIS FUCKING THING GO DIE AND WHY DO IT ACT LIKE ITS A POKEMON?"

Then, Crazy Dave pop out o middle of nowhere and yell," What the fuck is going on here?"

Peashooter say," Do you buy the fucking bird crap?"

Crazy exclaim, " IT IS A CRAP NOT AN AIR FRESHENER AND HOW SO I NOT KNOW? Oh YEAH I CANT READ ANY FUCKING THING OFF THE ALPHABET!"

Peashooter yell back," YOU CANT READ BUT YOU VAN WRITE IS THAT WHY YOU CANT PAY THE OPTIUM BILL?( refer to episode one)!"

"DUH!"

Peashooter then yell," You know it's fucking weakness?"

Crazy Dave yell," It is the fucking sunlight you piece of a bitch!"

Then in middle of nowhere, Gold Blossom come and say," Any one need sun?" before exploding into pieces of sun, which kill the fucking bird crap terrorist.

"LUCKY," yell Peashooter as he go clean up the remains of the bird crap," Gold Blossom don't need to smell the crappist smell of the fucking century."

"Keep working you son of a bitch Peashooter," say Crazy Dave," It is yourpunishment for keep on cursing in this episode more than your curse limit."

" WTF!" Exclaim Peashooter as he is sweeping out the remains of the bird crap," You buy it in the first place."

"Who's cares? I am the star of the show!"

"I care!" Yell Peashooter as he charge and tackle Crazy Dave.

THE END

THANKS FOR THE ONE HUNDRED VIEWS OUT THERE! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE HONOR TO TWO USERS MINDFREAK346 and MMDESTROYER953! Thanks for reading and continue to comment.

-Zhengofett


	5. Special Episode

This episode is for the 100th view milestone. Hope you enjoy it!

One day, Bonk Choy is with Peashooter and Wallnut. Peashooter and Wallnut is playing poker while Bonk Choy is napping peacefully until the next round. While Peashooter is handing out the cards, Wallnut, while organizing, yell," DIAMOND 3! Ha I go first!"

Bonk Choy awake and say," You are so dead if you awake me again twice!" And he go back to rest peacefully.

Wallnut then get the next set of cards and then yell," BWAHAHAHAHAHA I GET THE JOKER BOMB!"

Bonk Choy wake up and yell," That's Strike two! One more strike and you will get beat up so badly by me!"

Wallnut inform the warning, so when he won the match, he yell," MLG WALLNUT BEAT UP PEASHOOTER AT POKER AND I AM A PRO AT IT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bonk Choy wake up and grab Wallnut, punch him 1000 times before lifting him and threw him into the Sarlacc Pit. Bonk Choy say,"Peace at last."

THE END- This is short but it is a milestone episode, not a seasonal episode, also this is a rare episode, I hope you enjoy- Zhengofett


	6. Episode 4 Wasabi and Dead Peas

One day, Bonk Choy is holding a brew and is swiping his floor like Crazy that dust flow all over the place so when Peashooter walk by, he ask Bonk choy," What is with the fucking ruckus, you son of a beep"

Bonk Choy doesn't even bother to stop and answer Peashooter's Question, instead he is continuing sweeping the floor like it is the last day on Earth. Bonk Choy run to the Bathroom and grab a mop to clean up the dusty yet clean floor. Bonk Choy come back and start cleaning the floor, but stop when the clock hit one o'clock. He goes to the kitchen and start to cook up a serving of salad and meat slice. He pour a glass of Fancy Dancy wine and wait patiently like the president is coming to his house. Peashooter ask a question," Why are you like this, Bonky?"

"My bro in law, or Cousin, as I call him, Wasabi Whip is coming to bust me and stay for like a month, is coming in two o'clock and I need to get prepare," say Bonk Choy, who is setting up the table.

"You HAVE A COUSIN AND YOU DIDNT TELL US THAT HE IS COMING TODAY!? How could you hide it from us?" Say Peashooter as he look at Bonk Choy.

" Who's cousin? It better not be another Peashooter family member because we have enough of Peashooters," say Sunflower.

" IT IS BONK CHOYS FUCKING COUSIN, NOT MY YOU SON OR DAUGHTER OF A BITCH!" Yell Peashooter.

" Shut up you two, he could be here any minute and I don't want him to think that I invited you guys here to have a party with him," say Bonk Choy, "If he see you two, he might whip you guys for being like this."

"Whip me? Ha! I am just a happy go lucky plant! I am so lucky today that I swear that I cant be whip by a new plant!" Say Peashooter.

" Then if he can't whip you, I will punch you!" Say Bonk Choy.

"Ohhhhh I am so scare that Bonky is going to punch my lights out, and he is a son of a bitch!" Say Peashooter.

Then a plant comes with a glowing fire whip and a very very very very mad face and he stared at Peashooter and say," You call my Cousin a Son of a what? I will whip you for good, you stupid piece of a shit, that's cause I am new and I am Wasabi Whip!"

Wasabi whip threw his whip at Peashooter and Peashooter yell," IT HURTS!"

"That's right, Lucky Charm, It sure hurts of you are going against Wasabi whip, you wimpy plant," say Wasabi Whip," That's cause Uncle whip is in town and he is first mad. You better start to beg for mecy!" Wasabi Whip whip Peashooter a second time, then a third.

"You deserve it, dickhole." Say Sunflower.

"Well Bonk, looks like this a place where Uncle and Aunt would want me to live, so I accept this place. I might stay for a week or two depends on how good is this place." Say Wasabi Whip.

"Just make yourself a home in this place." Say Bonk Choy.

"You damn right!" Yell Wasabi Whip as he start to place his blanket at a spare bed.

"Fuck you shiny whippet, This is not a place where you should sleep because you forget to check in with Crazy Dave!" Yell Peashooter as he try to shove Wasabi Whip off his spare bed.

"Who is the number one curser in this place? I will whip him for good!" Say Wasabi Whip.

" It is Peashooter, Whipy, and you can whip him as many times as you wanted." Say Bonk Choy.

Wasabi Whip get up and started to chase Peashooter around the room and Peashooter try to stay a tile ahead in order not to get whip by Wasabi Whip. Bonk Choy and Sunflower laugh as Peashooter started to Curse at Wasabi Whip, in which resulted in more curses and Whips. "What the fucking hell is he whooping me for no strange apparent reasons? I did nothing bad to him yet!"

"Stop Cursing you son of a crap, or else I whip you real good again!" Say Wasabi Whip as he is trying to land another whip at Peashooter.

" Hey you are still trying to whip me if I am NOT cursing! It is so weird why you are trying to whip me while I am not cursing!" Say Peashooter.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING PEASHOOTER!" Yell Wasabi Whip.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Yell Crazy Dave as he break open the door and stared at Peashooter and Wasabi Whip," Ph now Peashooter is getting Punish for cursing and I like it!"

Peashooter scream as Wasabi Whip is trying to land a even harder whip on him, and look over and see all plants laughing at him, so he decide to curse extremely loud." FUCK YOU ALL YOU FUCKING PUECE OF CRAPS AND PUSSY YOY DONT DESERVE TO BE HERE IF YOU ARR LAUGHING AND I WILL GET TGHE LAST FUCKING LAUGH LIKE I ALWAYS DO YOU IDOITS!"

All plants stop laughing and start to chase Peashooter and try to kill him as Peashooter start to run even more faster and laughing." Hahahahahahahahahahahaahahahaha! You can't catch me because I am the Peashooter!" Say Peashooter as he remeber what the Ginger bread men say.

After that word, all plants quickly corner him an start to hit him real hard until Peashooter is near faint. Then, Wasabi Whip whip Peashooter and eat a Plant food and whip him afterwards and Peashooter get Knock Out and he die. No plants bother to hold a funeral for Peashooter so Peashooter say," Fuck You and I will return one day!"

Meanwhile, all plants welcome Wasabi Whip, well, all except for Peashooter half brother Peas, which is another Peashooter.

The End.


	7. Episode 5 Zombotany Part1

Theme Song

One day, Crazy Dave was watering a Sunflower until he see a horde of Zombie carrying a bottle near Peashooter's Grave. Crazy Dave doesn't even care about what is going on until he saw the Bottle's words, ZOMBIE REVIVAL. It can revive any thing into a Zombie as long as it is dead, and a Zombie Cursing Peashooter means Death to all plants because they are not use to fight Zombie Plants. Crazy Dave look super worry because Zombie Peashooter is part of a fail Zombotany project, in which destroy Old Neighborville once and the Zombies eat everyone's brain before his Grandpa rediscover it. He thought what if Peashooter did the same. Then, the Neighborville will never be There again if the Zombie takeover. So Crazy Dave go and inform the Plants about the Thing that Peashooter get infected. Wasabi Whip say," Also, I will whip him real good. Like before."

"Uh... The Creator just ban the plant whipping code, and since he is a half plant and half zombie, I think it still apply a for him, but it is Zombies' instinct to attack and Plants can't be whip no more, so I believe, We can't whip Zombie Peashooter..." Say Potato Mine as he read from his laptop," Damn, he will kill us!"

"Unless, we contact the creator!" Say Crazy Dave," But where do he live, and where I. The world is he, I mean, I been in every places but I never see him anywhere."

"It says that he is in a another dimension call the Earth dimension and in order to access him, We can either email him, but it will take 10 years, or go to his dimension and bring him into this place, which is no way we can do it!"

" I can do it," say Crazy Dave," but it will take me about 12 hours, so you guys have to defend my house."

"No Problem," say all the Plants, " Unless they use the Zombie Peashooter."

Little do they know that Zomboss was listening to their conversation as well, so he decide to wait for Crazy Dave to finish the machine and then transport to the other dimension with them, in which he can enslave the beings and eat the juicy brains out of the beings." No zombie are permitted to leave this place without my Permisson," Zomboss say out loud," and I mean it!"

12 hours later... The plants are waiting for the Crazy Dave to finish his dimension device, which can punch a hole in any known dimension as long as it have at least 10% battery, but since he just created it, it have 0 battery, so it need to charge. It took 20 hours to charge at least 50% of the battery, so the plants wait for 40 hours until they found out that Wall-Nut unplug it to watch TV using the electric cord. So Wasabi Whip take out a Bazooka against the Wall-Nut, which cause him to yell in pain, and Wasabi Whip say," Next time, NO TV for you!"

Crazy Dave check the battery, which is 90%, so he say," I guess if 90% can bring us to the other dimension, I guess we can just go now, I think..."

Then Crazy Dave aim it at blank space and launch a electrical ball of energy against the space. It rip a hole in Space, in which suck up all the plants, Crazy Dave, Penny, and some Zombies and Zomboss. Zomboss laugh when his Semi-Digital hand turn extra soft, as he is coming to the real Dimension, and is laughing about everything. Soon he could take over this dimension and have a lot of brains to feast on. He can't believe the Plants actually did what he has been trying to do- Travel thru dimensions.

Meanwhile, The Creator notice that his Dimension is off-balance, the resources is far below the Population, in which may cause starvation and weakness to his people. He go search for the source until he saw Crazy Dave, Plants, and Penny. He yell," What the heck are you guys doing here? You aren't even suppose to be here!"

Crazy Dave say," But the Zombies created Zombotany, and I thought that you can help us because you can change the code for us so we can attack it."

" YOU FOOL!" yell the Creator," Change it to Zombotany mode, now that my place is being raid by Zombies, You can't change. You should of have E-mail me!"

" Wait, the Zombies are here..." say Crazy Dave," But I swore there is no zombie when I am at my house! Also, E-mail take too long."

" No it does not If you can read and pay your Optimum Bill, also, the Zombies are hiding in the bush when you guys are coming, so now my Dimension is doom! You can't defeat them here, you have to go back!" say the Creator.

" Okay, but how can we lure the Zombies back?" say Repeater.

"Like This," say Crazy Dave," HEY ZOMBOSS YOU ARE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, AND SMELL LIKE ONE. COME YOU, YOU PUSSY, OR YOU WILL BE THE PUSSIEST OF THEM ALL. PICK SOMEONE IN YOUR OWN SIZE- NO WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE A SIZE, SO YOU HAVE TO CHASE ME TO GET ONE!"

Zomboss heard it and say," Crazy Dave, How dare you challenge Zomboss and call him bad names, so as a result, Zombies!"

All the Zombies look at Zomboss confuse, so Zomboss Yell," CHASE CRAZY DAVE AND ALL HIS PLANTS ALONG WITH ME EVEN IF IT MEANS LEAVING THIS DIMENSION!"

All the Zombies nodded and follow CRazy Dave back into the portal. But little do they know that there is a figure near the Portal, saying," HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They fell for my clone trick, so I can now finally take over without them...

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
